Prequel Naruto no Basuke: Be My Boyfriend
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Akashi mengajak anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Pemain bayangan ke-enam mereka, Si Kilat Kuning Teiko/Pemain ke-tujuh mereka, dan juga Momoi Satsuki liburan ke Bali. Anehnya sepulang dari mengantar Murasakibara membeli martabak, Kuroko terlihat sangat lemah dan pucat. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?/ NaruFem!Kuro/ RnR please :-)


_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Be My Boyfriend (Prequel Naruto no Basuke)_

 _Genre : Horror, Comedy_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: Naruto x Fem!Kuroko_

 _._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Akashi mengajak Kiseki no Sedai, pemain bayangan ke-enam mereka dan juga 'si kilat kuning' pemain ke-tujuh mereka liburan ke Indonesia. Anehnya sepulang dari mengantar Murasakibara belanja cemilan di Indomart, Kuroko terlihat sangat lemas dan pucat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, Sho-Ai, OOC, mengandung unsur kekerasan, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

Bali. Tempat wisata yang paling terkenal di Indonesia. Akashi mengajak teman-temannya liburan ke Bali untuk merayakan sebuah keajaiban yang paling langka menurut sang _Captain Teiko_ tersebut, juga anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya. Pemain bayangan ke-enam mereka—Kuroko Tetsuna dan pemain ke-tujuh _— 'si Kilat Kuning Teiko'_ juga sependapat, begitupula dengan Momoi Satsuki yang sampai menangis hingga 6 jam berturut-turut karena merasa terharu dengan keajaiban yang terjadi.

Keajaiban apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Akashi rela mengajak para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan manajer mereka—Momoi Satsuki berlibur ke Bali tanpa meminta pungutan biaya 5 _yen_ pun dari teman-temannya tersebut?

Jawabannya sangatlah sederhana. Aomine Daiki _—Ace Kiseki no Sedai._ Si maniak basket mendapatkan nilai 91 saat UAS. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mata pelajaran di mana Aomine mendapatkan nilai 91 itu adalah Matematika. Keajaiban yang sagat langka bukan? _Yap!_ Tentu saja!

Kini mereka semua sedang berada di dalam pesawat jet pribadi milik keluarga Akashi. Momoi sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan kepalanya yang menyender ke bahu Aomine. Aomine sendiri sepertinya sedang tidur, dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh majalah dengan _cove_ r Horikita Maki. Kise sedang sibuk _selfie_ dengan narsisnya, dia bahkan menghiraukan Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya. Kuroko sendiri hanya membaca buku dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Murasakibara yang duduk di samping Midorima seperti biasanya, makan cemilan dengan ekspresi malas. Sedangkan Midorima tengah assik mengelus-ngelus _lucky item-_ nya kali ini—sebuah boneka beruang yang sangat imut.

Sementara Akashi sedang menatap dua sosok remaja berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata _sapphire blue_ yang tengah duduk santai di kursi sebrang. Mereka berdua kembar identik, bahkan tinggi dan berat badan mereka juga hampir sama.

"Kenapa saudara kembarmu itu ingin ikut segala? Padahal dia bukan dari _Club Basket_?" kata Akashi.

" _Err… etto—"_ sebelum si pirang menjawab, ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Kudengar di Bali banyak cewek eksotis nan seksi. Aku tidak mau Adikku digoda oleh mereka!" tegas saudara kembar si pirang.

"Dasar _brother complex_ _nanodayo!"_ komentar Midorima.

"Jangan-jangan saudara kembarmu itu _incest,_ Naru _-chin!"_ sahut Murasakibara.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar kembar, ya?" kata Kuroko tidak nyambung, masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kami akan membayar biaya liburannya sendiri Akashi," sambung si pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Tidak usah! Aku serius akan mentraktir kalian semua."

"Kalau begitu kau juga akan membayar jika kami belanja cenderamata dan lain sebagainya di Bali nanti?"

"Kalau soal belanja, bayar sendiri Ryouta!" tegas Akashi.

" _Hidoi-ssu!"_ protes Kise cemberut.

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Akashi langsung menyewa beberapa taksi untuk mereka.

"Mau pergi ke mana, dek? Di mana orangtua mu?" tanya seorang supir dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti (tentu saja Bahasa Indonesia).

" _Sanur Beach, please!"_ kata Naruto.

"Maaf, dek! Kamu bicara apa ya?" tanya sang supir.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kalau begini walaupun diantara anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , dialah yang paling pintar berbahasa Inggris (bahkan lebih pintar dari Kise) tidak akan ada gunanya. Bahasa yang paling sederhana saja 'si supir' tidak mengerti.

"Bapak bisa antarkan kami ke pantai sanur? Sekalian juga, kami ingin tanya… apakah Bapak bisa merekomendasikan hotel yang bagus tetapi harga sewa per malam-nya tidak terlalu mahal?"

Akashi melongo tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka saudara kembaranya Naruto ternyata sangat lancar berbahasa Indonesia. Dia jadi tidak menyesal sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk saudara kembar Naruto yang bernama Menma itu.

"Oh, tentu saja, dek! Tapi kenapa tidak ada orang dewasa diantara kalian?" tanya si supir.

"Kami ke sini bersama Om Seito, kok!" kata Menma yang kemudian memanggil nama pelayan pribadi Akashi tersebut. "Seito _-san!"_

Pria paruh baya yang bernama Seito itu kemudian menghampiri mereka, lalu membungkuk hormat sejenak pada Akashi.

"Anu, anda 'Om-nya' anak yang mana, ya?" tanya si supir pada Seito, karena menurutnya tidak ada seorang pun dari 9 anak remaja yang sepertinya baru kelas dua SMP itu yang mirip dengan Seito.

"Om Seito ini adalah seorang Dermawan. Dia mengangkat kami semua sebagai anaknya," jawab Menma pula.

" _Alhamdulillah_ , ternyata di dunia ini masih ada banyak orang-orang dermawan yang baik hati seperti Tuan Seito ini. Apakah dia juga yang mengajak kalian liburan ke Bali?"

"Benar sekali, pak! Semua gratis! Kami bahagia sekali!" jawab Menma.

" _Alhamdulillah._ Lalu, apa perlu saya panggilkan teman-teman saya? Mungkin kalian butuh 4 taksi lagi?"

"Tidak usah, pak. Cukup carikan 3 taksi lagi saja!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, akan saya hubungi mereka," kata si supir yang kemudian mengambil HP _Cross non touchscreen_ dari dalam saku kemejanya.

.

.

Mereka semua kini sedang berkumpul di kamar hotel milik Aomine. Midorima dan Aomine sedang sibuk main PS. Akashi sedang bermain catur bersama Menma. Kise dan Momoi sedang menonton _FTV_ berjudul _'Cintaku Tukang Sayur!'_

Mereka kemudian pada ngakak saat menonton salah satu _scene_ dalam _FTV_ tersebut.

"Memangnya kalian mengerti mereka ngomong apa?" tanya Kuroko yang kemudian menyeruput V _anilla Milkshake_ yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Tidak sama sekali, Tetsuna _-chan_. Lucu aja ngeliat tokoh cewek di sini bego banget pas dia mau ketabrak, padahal mobil yang mau nabrak dia itu masih jauh, tapi dia udah teriak 'AAAAAA!' bukannya menghindar," jawab Momoi.

"Benar, sudah begitu berlebihan banget lagi, padahal mobil itu tidak mengenainya tetapi itu cewek langsung pingsan dan tau-tau keningnya sudah berlumuran darah _-ssu!"_ sambung Kise.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul 20:14 saat Murasakibara mengeluh. "Aku lapar. Ayo beli cemilan di _Indomart!"_

"Eh, jangan cemilan! Beli makanan manis juga dong!" teriak Momoi.

"Apa Sa _-chin?_ Kue? Jagung bakar?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Mau mencoba makanan khas Indonesia yang bernama _martabak_?" saran Naruto.

"Apa itu martabak, _nanoday_ o?" tanya Midorima.

" _Oke google! Apa itu martabak?"_ kata Naruto pada _smartphone android_ miliknya.

Murasakibara yang penasaran langsung mengintip dan dia juga ngiler saat melihat gambar-gambar martabak yang terpampang di layar ponsel Naruto.

Midorima menyimpan _stick_ PS-nya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Bukannya aku penasaran _nanodayo!_ Aku hanya ingin tahu bentuk makanan yang bernama martabak itu seperti apa?"

"Aku nitip martabak cokelat keju, _nanodayo!"_

"Ketan hitam sepertinya enak," kata Akashi yang tau-tau sudah mengintip di balik punggung Naruto.

"Aku mau pisang keju!" sambung Menma.

"Aku martabak kacang, ya!" kata Aomine.

"Telor yang _special,_ ya!" _request_ Momoi.

"Aku ikutan makan saja nanti, lagipula makanku cuma sedikit," sahut Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar.

"Eh? Siapa yang mau membelinya? Udah malam nih," komentar Naruto. "Apa kita _delivery_ saja?"

"Tidak usah, aku mau sekalian jalan-jalan," sahut Murasakibara.

"Mu _-kun_ bilang saja kalau mau lihat-lihat aneka kuliner khas Indonesia," sahut Momoi.

"Oke. Yang akan membelinya adalah Atsushi, Menma, Tetsuna, Satsuki dan—"

"Bukannya aku peduli! Tapi mungkin kalian bisa tersesat, jadi aku akan ikut!"

"Ya, baiklah… kau boleh menemani mereka Shintaro!" kata Akashi.

Momoi langsung mencatat semua pesanan teman-temannya tadi, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Akashi yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang 100.000 rupiah dari dompetnya. Setelah merasa puas, Momoi dan yang lainnya siap untuk berangkat.

.

.

"Ayo kita lewat jalan pintas saja biar cepat sampai!" usul Momoi.

"Jalan pintas mana Sa _-chin?_ Seharusnya kita menghubungi _guide_ yang mengantar kita jalan-jalan tadi siang," saran Murasakibara.

"Jangan, kasihan. Ini kan sudah lewat jam kerjanya!" tegas Momoi.

"Namikaze _-kun_ tahu jalannya tidak?" tanya Kuroko pada Menma.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku 'kan bukan orang sini Kuroko!"

"Ayo lewat rel kereta tua itu saja!" saran Midorima.

" _Iie!_ Kalau ada yang aneh-aneh bagaimana? Kudengar di Indonesia itu banyak makhluk aneh!" kata Menma.

"Rame ini, nggak akan ada apa-apa!" kata Midorima pula.

Akhirnya mereka berlima melewati daerah rel yang ditunjuk Midorima tadi. Mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya daerah tersebut terkenal angker. Semua baik-baik saja di awal. Menma mengantar Murasakibara belanja _snack_ di _Indomart_. Menma sampai bengong karena Murasakibara sampai membeli aneka ragam _snack_ dua kantong keresek besar. Sementara itu, Kuroko dan Momoi sampai digigit nyamuk gara-gara menunggu tukang martabak selesai. Tentu saja acara beli martabak itu berlangsung lama karena semua teman-temannya pada _request_. Tukang martabak pun sampai kerepotan saking banyaknya pesanan martabak yang sudah seperti memesan _catering_ nasi kotak untuk acara pesta kecil-kecilan. Midorima hanya manggut-manggut memerhatikan tukang martabak bekerja dan hei, rupanya ia masih membawa boneka beruang berukuran sedang yang kata _Oha Asa_ menjadi _lucky item Cancer_ hari ini.

Semua pesanan sudah siap walaupun sekarang sudah larut malam. Menma dan Murasakibara sudah kembali dari _Indomart._ Menma kemudian menanyakan berapa harga semua martabak pesanan mereka tersebut. Menma menyebutkan sejumlah uang pada Momoi dan gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut langsung membayar tukang martabak itu. Setelahnya, mereka berlima pulang dengan bersuka cita.

Midorima dan Murasakibara berjalan paling depan disusul Momoi dan Kuroko, serta Menma yang paling belakang. Semuanya masih terlihat baik-baik saja, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di rel kereta yang sebelumnya mereka lewati tadi.

Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat sesosok makhluk berambut panjang yang tengah tersenyum genit pada Midorima. Wanita berambut panjang tersebut mendekati Midorima seolah dia jatuh cinta pada remaja berkacamata tersebut. Na'as saat 'si wanita' ingin menyentuh pundak Midorima, wanita tersebut terlempar gara-gara _lucky item_ yang sedang dipegang Midorima menangkalnya. Terlempar dan terjatuhnya 'wanita' itu tidak elit pula. Kuroko bahkan nyaris tertawa melihatnya.

Mereka semua masih berjalan beriringan. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana abu-abu (seragam SMA khas Indonesia) di sebrang rel. Kuroko menghela nafas saat melihat pemuda yang berdiri di sebrang rel tersebut, kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Kuroko pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'si pemuda' dan berusaha untuk tetap berjalan dengan santai. Malam ini sudah sangat sepi dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia dilanda perasaan tidak enak dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai di hotel.

Baru saja Kuroko menenangkan diri, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kuroko pun menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati wajah pemuda tadi berada dekat sekali dengannya wajahnya dan memperlihatkan setengah wajah yang rusak. Kuroko gelagapan. _Fix_ pemuda itu bukan manusia.

Sambil menyenggol Murasakibara, Kuroko berkata dengan tenang. "Murasakibara _-kun_ , jalannya cepetan sedikit, bisa tidak?"

"Kuro _-chin_ tidak tahu sih, ini berat tahu!"

"Siapa suruh belanja sebanyak itu. Jalannya Murasakibara _-kun_ 'kan jadi lambat."

"Memangnya Kuro _-chin_ kenapa? Kebelet pipis? Kalu gitu, pipis saja di sana!" kata Murasakibara sambil melirik sebuah semak belukar.

" _Mou,_ Mu _-kun_ tidak sopan! Tetsuna _-chan_ kan cewek, masa disuruh pipis di sembarang tempat?" Komentar Momoi.

"Kuro _-chin_ sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Bentuknya kayak papan setrikan begitu," kata Murasakibara se-enak jidat. "Yah, walaupun Kuro _-chin_ sangat manis, tetap saja _body_ -nya ga enak dilihat!"

' _PLAK!'_ Momoi menjitak kepala Murasakibara sambil loncat karena temannya ini sangat tinggi. "MU _-KUN_ TIDAK SOPAN!" teriak Momoi.

" _Doumo!"_ kata Kuroko entah berterimakasih pada Momoi atau pada Murasakibara yang sudah 'memuji'-nya.

"Kuroko, kok daritadi aku merinding, ya?" kata Menma pada Kuroko.

Kuroko yang sebenarnya sudah kelewat ngeri tapi tidak mau mengaku, karena 'si pemuda' masih saja berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya mepet-mepet Murasakibara, yang kemudian menerobos Murasakibara dan Midorima hingga kini dia berjalan paling depan.

Mereka semua akhirnya tiba di hotel— tepatnya di kamar Aomine yang kebetulan sekamar dengan Akashi hingga kamar tersebut jauh lebih besar dari kamar lainnya. Aomine langsung menyambar kotak martabak kacang pesanannya. Ia pun membuka kotak martabak tersebut dan langsung mengambil satu martabak dan memakannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Kise terulur, hampir menyambar satu potong martabak kacang milik Aomine. Sayangnya, Aomine langsung menepis tangan Kise itu dan mengangkat kotak martabak itu tinggi-tinggi.

" _Aominecchi, hidoi-ssu!_ Aku kan cuma mau minta satu," kata Kise yang kemudian memperlihatkan airmata buaya-nya.

"Ryouta sini! Kau makan saja berdua denganku," kata Akashi. Kise pun tersenyum lebar dan langsung duduk di dekat Akashi.

"Uwaahh! Mereka berdua cocok, ya!" komentar Momoi.

"Sejak kapan Momoi _-san_ jadi _fujoshi_ begitu?" tanya Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar.

Murasakibara segera mengambil nasi dan mencampurkan martabak telor yang juga dibelinya tadi dengan nasi tersebut. Aomine si tukang makan nampak tertarik dan ikut mengambil satu piring nasi, lalu menyabet beberapa martabak telor milik Momoi.

" _Mou! Dai-chan!"_ protes Momoi.

"Memangmnya kau mau memakan semua itu? Nanti kau jadi gemuk lho!" kata Aomine.

"Hah~ baiklah, ambil saja… asal jangan semuanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Naruto pada Momoi dan Aomine.

"Eh? Kami tidak pacaran, kok!" kata Momoi dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto sendiri hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Momoi. Pura-pura segala, padahal kelihatan jelas kalau Momoi menyukai Aomine, walaupun sepertinya pemuda berkulit gelap itu sama sekali tidak peka. Tentu saja Aomine tidak akan sadar, dia itu setiap hari hobinya hanya membaca majalah Maki _-chan_ walaupun masih dibawah umur.

"Eh, martabak cokelat keju mana nih?" tanya Midorima.

"Ini, ini!" kata Kuroko sambil mengangkat kotak berisi martabak cokelat keju.

" _Arigatou Kuroko~"_ kata Midorima setelah membenarkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot.

Saat pandangan mata Naruto teralih pada Kuroko, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat. Ia melotot ke arah pundak Kuroko dan langsung menunduk setengah ngeri. " _Nii-chan_ , ambilin kotak martabak rasa cokelat keju yang satu lagi dong!" kata Naruto pada Menma.

"Manja sekali! Kenapa tidak mengambilnya sendiri?" kata Menma.

"Kan _Nii-chan_ yang lebih dekat! Cepatlah!"

"Sebentar, kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau sakit?" tanya Menma. Ekspresinya nampak begitu khawatir.

"Tidak kok. Aku cuma lapar."

"Serius?"

"Iya."

Menma pun mengambil sekotak martabak di depan Kuroko dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengambil tiga potong dan menyerahkan sisanya pada yang lain.

" _Ne, Onii-chan!_ Makan di kamar kita saja, yuk!"

"Ha? Kenapa? Sini aja biar sekalian nonton bareng, sepertinya film di _chanel transTV_ ini seru!"

"Di kamar kita juga ada TV, _Onii-chan!"_

"Iih? Kenapa sih? Ada apa sebenarnya, sampai kau tidak berani menatap Tetsuna?"

"Sekarang juga, _Onii-chan!_ Diam dan ikut saja aku, apa susahnya?" paksa Naruto sehingga yang lain ikut melihat ke arah mereka penasaran.

"Iya, cerewet!" kata Menma mengalah.

Akashi heran karena Menma dan Naruto sudah pegi dari kamarnya. Malam kian larut dan setelah makan dan berleha-leha sejenak, Aomine mengajak teman-temannya main basket _Three on Three_. Berhubung bocah-bocah kelas dua SMP tersebut belum mengantuk, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain.

Tim terbagi atas Kuroko, Aomine, dan Murasakibara _Vs_ Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise. Kuroko yang baru lima menit main heran dan bertanya-tanya mengapa keringatnya banyak sekali, padahal biasanya ia baru merasa lelah setelah bermain sekitar 10 menit. Dan ketika dia mau mengoper pada Aomine, Kise dengan mudah merebut bola berwarna _orange_ tersebut dari tangannya.

"Tetsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko diam sambil ngos-ngosan. _"Daijoubu, Akashi-kun_. Sepertinya aku hanya kecapean saja." Kuroko kemudian melirik Momoi. "Momoi- _san_ , bisa gantikan aku?"

Momoi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia pun langsung maju dan menggantikan Kuroko. Kuroko yang sudah merasa sangat lelah memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur. "Momoi _-sa_ n, aku ke kamar duluan, ya!" ujarnya.

"Iya, nanti aku akan menyusul, Tetsuna _-chan!"_

ooOOoo

.

.

" _Ohayo!"_ sapa Kuroko dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

" _Ohayo,"_ balas yang lain. Naruto yang juga berada di sana cepat-cepat kabur sambil menyeret Menma.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Menma heran.

"Pantai. Ayo kita ke pantai, _Onii-chan!"_ jawab Naruto.

Menma hanya menghela nafas dan menurut, walaupun sebenarnya dia heran melihat sikap Adik kembarnya hari ini, padahal biasanya Naruto selalu perhatian pada Kuroko. Namun hari ini, dia bahkan tidak bertanya apa-apa walaupun wajah Kuroko pucat pasi begitu.

"Tetsuna, apa kau sakit?" tanya Akashi lembut.

"Tidak tahu nih, Akashi _-kun_. Bahuku pegal-pegal dan aku tidak bisa menoleh nih!"

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi mungkin kau salah urat." Siapa lagi yang bilang begitu kalau bukan Midorima 'si _tsundere'._

"Diurut saja. Kau kan anak dokter Midorima _-cchi,_ kau saja yang urut!" usul Kise.

"Oh gitu, ya? Ya sudah, tolong ya Midorima _-kun."_

"Ya," kata Midorima duduk di belakang kursi Kuroko dan mulai mengurut. Tapi baru saja pijatan pertama, Kuroko tahu-tahu _OOC_. Dia tertawa tidak jelas dan suara tawa itu bukan suara Kuroko yang biasanya lembut, melainkan suara seorang pria.

Midorima sontak berhenti memijat leher Kuroko dan menjauh. Kelima orang yang tersisa, termasuk Akashi langsung menjauh sambil memandangi Kuroko setengah ngeri.

"Kuroko _-cchi_ kenapa ya? Aneh banget!" tanya Kise.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan Namikaze _-kun,_ ya, makanya mendadak gila?" sahut Momoi.

"Namikaze yang mana maksudmu? Mereka kan ada dua?" kata Aomine.

"Ya, _Naru-chan_ lha… Tetsuna _-chan_ sepertinya menyukainya."

"Apa perlu aku seret Naru _-chin_ ke sini, lalu menyuruhnya berbaikan dengan Kuro _-chin_?" tanya Murasakibara.

Sementara Akashi nampak sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba saja Midorima muncul dan mendekati kelima orang temannya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa cocok dengan _Aquarius,_ terutama Kuroko. Cari tukang urut yang lain saja!" kata Midorima sambil memegang sebuah kipas plastik yang menjadi _lucky item-_ nya hari ini.

"Ya sudah, aku akan bertanya pada resepsionis," kata Momoi yang kemudian duduk di depan meja telepon, mengangkat gagang telepon, lalu menghubungi resepsionis.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, seorang emak-emak tukang urut datang. Wanita usia 60 tahunan itu menyuruh semua laki-laki untuk keluar, sehingga yang tersisa di kamar hanya Momoi, Kuroko, dan si tukang urut itu sendiri. Si Nenek kemudian meminta Kuroko untuk membuka semua bajunya. Anehnya Kuroko tidak mau, katanya sih tidak mau dilihat pemuda itu. Momoi mengerutkan kening, pemuda mana yang Kuroko maksud. Tidak ada seorang laki-laki pun di kamar mereka ini. Meskipun demikian Momoi kagum sekali pada 'si Nenek', padahal sejak tadi dia dan Kuroko berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris—semampu mereka, tetapi nampaknya si Nenek mengerti. Bahasa Inggris si Nenek bahkan lebih bagus dari mereka berdua.

Kuroko disuruh tengkurap oleh si Nenek. Setelah Kuroko tengkurap di atas kasurnya, si Nenek pun mulai memijat Kuroko. Tidak lama kemudian si Nenek juga menyerah karena Kuroko masih tertawa menggelegar dengan suara pria ketika diurut dan menyarankan mereka untuk pergi ke yang ahlinya. Si Nenek bahkan memberikan mereka alamat seorang dukun yang merupakan kenalan si Nenek itu sendiri. Seorang dukun yang katanya terkenal.

Sayangnya si dukun bilang bahwa dia juga tidak bisa membantu.

"Dia nggak mau pergi karena dia udah kelewat naksir sama si Neng-nya. Jadi maunya lengket aja sama Neng kayak perangko. Dimaklumin aja ya Neng, orang lagi kasmaran."

"GIMANA MAU MAKLUMIN KI? ORANG SAYA DITAKSIR SAMA YANG BEGITUAN?" teriak Kuroko yang sudah tidak bisa bersikap _stoic_ lagi saking keselnya sama si dukun.

Kuroko sudah kelewat emosi, sampai akhirnya Aomine dan Momoi menyeretnya untuk pulang daripada membuat 'si Mbah Dukun' kasih santet ke dia. Namun sebelum mereka melangkah keluar si dukun berkata. "Kalian bisa meminta bantuan dari anak berambut pirang yang ada di pikiran si Neng. Kali aja dia bisa ngusir!"

"Anak berambut pirang? Maksudnya Kise? Warna rambut dan warna mata dia kan kuning!" kata Aomine.

"Di dalam pikiran 'si Neng' mata anak itu berwarna biru, kok!"

"Eh? Maksudnya Naru _-chan? Ciee, Tetsuna-chan!"_

" _URUSAI MOMOI!"_ teriak Kuroko. Momoi langsung _shock_ karena ini pertama kalinya sahabat dekatnya itu membentaknya.

Aomine mengucapkan terimakasih pada 'si Mbah Dukun' dan bergegas membawa Kuroko dan Momoi pulang. Tak lupa dia juga memberikan amplop berisi sejumlah uang dari Akashi pada si Mbah.

.

.

Setibanya di hotel, Kuroko jalan pelan sambil dipapah Aomine. Ternyata semua orang minus Menma dan Naruto sedang berkumpul di kamar Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Kau kenapa menangis, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi.

"Tetsuna _-chan_ membentakku. Huaa!" kata Momoi yang langsung berlari ke arah Midorima dan menangis di punggungnya.

Aomine akhirnya tersadar ada orang lain selain _members_ _Kiseki no Sedai_. Orang itu adalah Kakak perempuannya Kise yang kebetulan juga sedang berlibur di Bali bersama kekasihnya. Hanya saja Kakaknya Kise bilang, saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang ada jadwal pemotretan.

"Ahh! Tetsuna _-chan…_ kanggeeeennn!" baru saja Kakak Kise ingin memberi kecup basah pada Kuroko, dia mundur sambil nunjuk. "Itu apaan nempel-nempel gitu?"

"Hah? Nempel-nempel?" kata Kise. Semua orang tak terkecuali Akashi dan Momoi yang kini sudah sedikit tenang memandangi Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Iya, itu anak _SMA_ yang bergelantungan pada Kuroko."

Sontak semua orang reflek menyentuh tangan dan leher mereka. Semuanya merinding.

Kuroko yang selama ini selalu tanpa ekspresi, kini terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Kise _-Neesan_ , tolong aku!"

"Ya udah, cup-cup, jangan nangis ya?!" kata Kakak Kise sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko. "Ayo sini, duduklah!" Kakak Kise menggandeng Kuroko yang lemas untuk duduk di salah sat sofa. Wanita berumur awal 20-an itu kemudian menoleh pada Kise dan yang lainnya.

"Tolong ya, siapkan kopi hitam tanpa gula juga rokok satu batang! Kalau bisa yang _merk_ ngetop ya, soalnya yang ini kelihatan gaul sekali."

Aomine melesat ke dapur untuk membuat kopi dan Akashi menghubungi Seito dan meminta pria paruh baya itu untuk membeli rokok _merk_ terkenal di Indonesia. Setelah semua permintaan terpenuhi, Kakak Kise menyalakan rokok dan menaruhnya di jepitan asbak dan meminta para bocah Teiko untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya tanpa menghiraukan dia dan mulai memijat Kuroko.

Semua kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti semula, seperti tim dapur yang terdiri atas Midorima dan Kise yang mulai memasak makan malam. Akashi yang memaksa Momoi bermain catur supaya _manajer Teiko_ tersebut tidak ikut campur di dapur. Murasakibara lebih memilih untuk bermalasan-malasan sambil makan cemilan, dan Aomine hanya berleha-leha di sofa panjang sambil melirik Kakak Kise yang sedang mengobrol entah dengan siapa sambil memijat Kuroko.

"Nah, sudah selesai! Untuk sementara ini dia sudah pergi," kata Kakak Kise.

"Wuih, abis!" tunjuk Aomine ke arah rokok yang tadi dinyalakan. Padahal sedari tadi tak ada yang menghisap rokok itu, tapi rokok tersebut menyala sampai habis, bahkan kopi hitam yang dibuatnya tadi juga tinggal seperempatnya.

"Kenapa hanya sementara, Kise _-Neesan?"_ tanya Kuroko dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

"Jadi, itu yang tadi Kise _-san_ bilang nempel-nempel bisa balik lagi?" tanya Aomine _kepo._

"Ya bisa saja!" kata Kakak Kise dengan serius. "Selama aku di sini, dia tidak akan berani menempel-nempel pada Tetsuna _-chan_ lagi!"

"Kalau anda kembali ke Jepang lebih dulu dari kami, bagaimana?" tanya Akashi yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan Momoi sebanyak 3 kali berturut-turut, hingga gadis cantik itu menampakkan ekspresi jengkel karena tidak berhasil menang dalam permainan catur ini satu kali pun.

"Yaa… tidak tahu juga sih, dia katanya seneng bisa dilihat sama cewek unyu macam Tetsuna _-chan_ ini."

"Aih, cewek unyu! Kise _-san_ gaul bener ya," bisik Momoi sambil cekikikan.

"Oh iya dong! Kan sempet gaul dan berguru sama dukun di sini juga."

"Eh? _Nee-cchi_ pernah ke Indonesia juga sebelum ini?" tanya Kise takjub.

"Pernah dong! Waktu itu aku stress gara-gara diputisin pacarku, terus liburan deh ke Yogyakarta, eh ketemu pelajaran unik, ya berguru deh."

Semua orang termasuk Midorima dan Akashi mengangguk-angguk takjub.

"Terimakasih banyak Kise _-Neesan_ , setidaknya dia sudah pergi," kata Kuroko.

"Oh iya di sini ada yang pernah melihat Tetsuna _-chan_ ditempelin gitu, nggak?"

Semua orang menggeleng.

"Wah, sayang sekali! Padahal kalau ada yang bisa melihat dia dan deket-deket Tetsuna _-chan_ terus, kan aman."

"Lho, kok aman sih Kise _-Neechin?"_ tanya Murasakibara.

"Kalau ada, kan, dia bisa jagain Tetsuna _-chan_ juga. Kali aja kalau Tetsuna _-chan_ kelihatan punya pacar dan pacarnya bisa melolotin dia balik, dia nggak akan berani deket-deket Tetsuna _-chan_ lagi."

"Wah, kalau masalah melototin, labrak-labrakan, sama hajar-hajaran, kasih ke Aomine _-chin_ saja Kise _-Neechin_ , dia kan jago!" kata Murasakibara pula.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya tertarik pada cewek berdada besar."

" _Doumo,"_ kata Kuroko menanggapi ucapan Aomine masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Tak beberapa lama, suara Menma yang baru saja datang terdengar. "Ada apa rame-rame? Eh ada Kakak-nya Kise _-kun! Konbanwa!"_

Menma menyalami Kakak Kise dengan antusias dan bahkan berniat nyosor pada wanita cantik dengan _body_ menggoda tersebut, tetapi langsung ditahan oleh Kise.

"Jangan cari perhatian pada _Ane-cchi!"_ tegas Kise.

"Udah sembuh nih?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian duduk di samping Kuroko sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

Kuroko _blushing_ namun tidak lama, karena ekpresinya kembali datar seperti biasa. "Iya, berkat Kise _-Neesan_. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang bisa menggagalkan _misdirection_ ku."

"Oh iya Tetsuna _-chan,_ aku mau ngomong nih."

"Apa, Naruto _-kun?"_

"Sebenarnya kemarin malam, kau ditempelin makhluk aneh kan?"

"Dengar dari Namikaze _-kun_ , ya? Apa Namikaze _-kun_ diberitahu Aomine _-kun_ dan yang lainnya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku melihat dia nempel-nempel sama Tetsuna _-chan_ , sewaktu kalian pulang dari beli martabak."

Kuroko menelan ludah.

"Dia serius suka sama Tetsuna _-chan."_

"Eh?"

"Makanya dia kemarin melototin aku dan suruh aku jauh-jauh dari kamu. Dia suka sama Tetsuna _-chan_ bukan cuma gara-gara kamu bisa melihatnya. Dia naksir kamu karena kamu gadis yang sangat manis Tetsuna _-chan."_

Kuroko semakin merinding mendengarnya. "Terus kenapa Naruto _-kun_ ngomong kayak gini ke aku? Dukun yang aku datangi tadi pagi juga bilang begitu."

"Bukannya apa-apa sih. Hanya saja, kemungkinan dia nempel ke kamu lagi semakin besar. Ya, aku bersyukur saja kalau ternyata Tetsuna _-chan_ dijagain Kakaknya Kise, makanya itu yang nempel-nempel tidak berani macam-macam sama kamu."

Kuroko terdiam masih sambil bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar. "Naruto _-kun_ , kamu bisa melihat dia?"

"Bisa, kan tadi aku udah bilang—"

"Kalau begitu Naruto _-kun,_ jadilah pacarku!" potong Tetsuna.

"Eh? Kok?" kata Naruto setengah kaget dan setengah malu, karena sebenarnya dia juga menyukai gadis di sampingnya ini.

" _Oke, fix!_ Naruto _-kun_ adalah pacarku mulai sekarang," kata Kuroko datar.

"Hey, teman-teman! Tetsuna baru saja nembak Naruto!" seru Aomine heboh.

"APA?" kaget Menma.

"Ayo gandengan, Kuro _-chin_ , Naru _-chin!"_ sahut Murasakibara. Ia kemudian mengambil _Potato Chips_ rasa _barbeque_ dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroko dan Naruto. "Hadiah jadian, sebagai gantinya nanti teraktir aku makan sate sapi, sate kambing, sate ayam, sate maranggi, pepes ikan, pecel lele, dan—"

"Cukup Atsushi!" kata Akashi, karena kalau tidak dihentikan _Center Teiko_ itu pasti tidak akan berhenti menyebutkan berbagai macam kuliner khas Indonesia sampai pagi. Murasakibara sendiri langsung diam.

"Jangan makan keripik kentang itu Naruto! Awas saja kalau kau makan!" ancam Menma.

"Cium dong cium! Ayo _kissu,_ Narto _-cchi_ , Kuroko _-cchi! KISSU… KISSU!"_ kata Kise heboh.

Tiba-tiba Momoi berlari ke arah Naruto dan Kuroko, lalu dengan sengaja menempelkan tangan seputih salju milik Kuroko pada tangan kecokelatan milik Naruto. Naruto dan Kuroko tersenyum satu sama lain. Akashi dan yang lainnya sampai kaget melihat senyuman Kuroko, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis itu tersenyum.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi selamat untuk kalian berdua!" sahut Midorima.

Sementara itu Kakak Kise membuka gorden jendela saat mendengar suara senandung di luar sana. Duduk di dahan pohon, pemuda yang sejak kemarin menempel pada Kuroko itu menyanyikan lagu bekennya Isyana Sarasvati dengan nelangsa.

.

 _Bila memang harus berpisah_

 _Aku akan tetap setia_

 _Bila memang ini ujungnya_

 _Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa_

 _Tak bisa kuteruskan_

 _Dunia kita berbeda…_

 _Bila memang ini ujungnya_

 _Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hallo minna-san! Jadi ada yang request fanfiction Naruto xover Kurobas dengan pairing_ _ **Naru x Fem!Kuroko**_ _. Dan oneshoot ini adalah prequelnya, sebagai hadiah awal tahun. Semoga kamu suka ya,_ _ **#Kuchiharu97**_ _dan maaf karena saya tidak tahu nama Kakak-nya Kise. Jadi Main Story-nya nanti berjudul Naruto no Basuke yang akan mulai saya tulis kalau saya sudah selesai UAS._

 _Sankyuu buat kalian yang udah mau baca apalagi meninggalkan jejak review-nya. ^^_


End file.
